One Try
by Brendalic3
Summary: This story is not exactly about The Last Song. I just use the theme and then you will see the Cullen Family later on. Read please and review. Want me to write more, just review the story, please, telling me that. thank you


We are walking through the airport's hallways. I could not believe why I was supposed to visit my father for Christmas break. I just graduated from high school though I am too young, but I had enough credits to do so.

"Natalie!" yelled my mother.

It was six in the morning, and it was almost time for the flight. My dad lives all the way to Idaho while my mother, my brother and I live in New York, close to the border of Canada.

I cannot believe I use to live in New York City. I guess it was the best to move. Look at me where I stand, a graduate now! It is not fair I have to go, but I am only 16 years old. How long can it last until I gave in again.

"Natalie," my mother said again, "Call me once you guys get there. Okay?"

I nodded not bothering to meet her gaze. I though she would never send us with my father after he walked out on us.

She took me by the shoulders. "Take care of Jonah for me please," she said.

I was not stupid to leave my brother alone. I nodded once more.

Jonah and I went through security into the plain. Almost everyone stared at me. My brother is almost a normal 7 year old. He is smart. But me! Yeah, I graduated early, but so what. I still had purple strikes on my hair, and a piercing on the top of my left ear.

"What time will we get there?" asked Jonah as we sat on the plane's seats.

"I don't know, Jonah."

The assistants came. Jonah could not stop to ask for something sweat, but there were only pretzels. They would not give us many things to eat. Jonah felt asleep after 15 minutes of flight.

I could not fall asleep with him. Nothing had ever been the same since dad left us. I try to close my eyes, but no sleep came to me.

We were out of the plane by now. We were waiting for my father. It was about 11 in the morning. I was hungry to instead of waiting were we suppose to wait we went to eat something. Even Jonah agreed with me.

While eating a got a text. It was from a friend who wanted to be more then friends. I had to admit, Stephen was not so bad looking, but I just did not want someone right now. The text said one line from the song he wrote, "If we could make a wish from airplanes I like to have you back here." It was not how exactly it goes, but closes. I wanted to text back, but I had nothing to say in exchange.

"Who was it?" said Jonah with a mouth full of spaghetti. He loves Italian food so that is why he wanted spaghetti and pizza. "Who was it?" he repeated. "Was it dad?"

I shook my head. "Stephen."

He smiles.

I glared at him but continued eating.

We were done in 20 minutes, and my father had not called yet. Dad came almost until noon. We figure out he was at his job, and we were right. I did not have a problem staying, but the police was kind of following us around. They glared at me but I just smile back.

We went back to the main entrance. We saw families uniting with relatives. It was weird to see one family. They were all pale to my surprise. I guess the non-sun setting has been affecting them a lot. There was one tiny girl, she had short hair. She seem the most amused to see the boy who had come to see them.

Then there was another girl, she was blonde. She just looked please just like the other two boys. The father, I believe, was serious to see him. The mother could have cried, but somehow no tears came out. They seem very happy. The kind of family you saw on television.

The boy who came noticed my staring. As he turns around to see me, I turn to see Jonah. I looked at him back; they all looked like they could be models. I have never seen anyone like them before. They were all beautiful.

"I wonder who they are." Jonah said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't care."

"Yeah! Right! I saw how you looked at him," he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Jonah!" I said.

A couple of minutes past and our father came. Jonah almost let out tears as he ran to hug him. He explains why he came late. Apparently in the news it said flights would arrived late because of the now storm that is coming.

We went straight home. It was not such a long ride at least. It was about 15 minute rides home, thanks! I was almost falling asleep in the car. Jonah did! Lucky for me I did not have to carry him up to our room. I know our room! We were sleeping in the same room.

I waited in the living room before going upstairs. I had to take in the big picture before going to sleep. I was trying to convenience myself that this will be good, but who was going to lie to.

The next day was not interesting. Jonah and I woke up to find out that our father knows how to cook. He never cooked when he was with us. It was a surprise. My father took Jonah to see around, I told him I didn't want to go.

Instead, I went to the lake. It was fogy outside, but it wasn't too cold. The storm was coming, but I ignored the rules. I liked the breeze of the lake coming into my face. It made me feel at home. Before my parents divorce, we use to live in New York City, where the people never sleep. I miss that place, but somehow I am thankful for being here.

Suddenly my eye caught something. Far away I could see a yellow ball. Then I saw a shape of a person coming towards me. I try to fake I wasn't looking at him. It was a guy, but not an officer or someone important.

"Aren't you cold?" he said once he reach up to me.

I didn't respond because my attention was to the thing he was holding.

He laugh, a shaky laugh. "Don't worry it won't burn me," he said.

Then I snapped. "I wasn't thinking it was going to burn you," I said straight away.

He suddenly threw it at me.

I backed away automatically. "Are you crazy!" I almost yelled.

He shook his head. "I'm Joe."

I was looking at the ball. Extinguish now, but still tarried of him. I didn't like the way he stared at me; it made me uncomfortable. Then I look up and smile.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Do you need to know it?"

"I just told you mine."

Before I turn I told him my name. "Ally."

"Really?" he asked not believing me.

Of course it was a lie. My name s Natalie. My mother called me Ally, while my father calls me Nat. I don't mind my name being split but I rather Nat then Ally. So I nodded to him; he shrugged.

"You're not from here?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"Where are you from?"

Should I tell him? "I barely know you," I finally said it.

He laugh. "Then let me get to know you," he said coming closer to me.

I move a little bit. I took out my phone to see what time it was. It has been more then an hour that had pass. "I have to go now."

"Can I have your phone number."

I though about it. "7- 18- 92-83-44-9"

He nodded. Then walked away.

It was close to my own, but it was one number different. The last one.

I walked home. Snow started to fall heavy. I wanted to run but somehow my feet were not responding well. I looked down trying not to get my glasses wet. I wore contacts since I was 13, but now I don't really care much how I look. I arrived home early because Jonah and dad were not home yet.

I made dinner for myself. Being alone at home made me feel like I was watch all the time. I even though I had seen a shadow across the window. I must be going crazy!


End file.
